Bright Daylight
by Princess Blade
Summary: A Dorothy/Quatre fic


Bright Daylight   
----   
Note: ()= character thoughts   
Lyrics from: "Nocturnal Wind" (Lunar: Silver Star Story)   
Artist: Jenny Stegile   
---- 

"Master Quatre!" 

The young boy turned around and smiled at his loyal friend, "Yes,   
Rashid?" 

In return, Rashid bowed and panned over to the site behind him, "As you can see, the preparations are complete. Is there anything else you would like us to do?" 

Quatre shook his head and placed the plate of pastries on the banquet table, "Everyone can take a break before everyone gets here." 

The tall man nodded and walked off, spreading Quatre's word to the others in the area. It has been quite some time, two years, since Quatre had seen his friends. However, he knew Heero and Relena married, and that Duo and Hilde were in the process of planning their wedding.   
Thus, knowing how fast the time went and how much he missed everyone, Quatre planned a small "get together". He didn't want it formal, just a relaxed party in his large backyard garden, so that everyone can enjoy themselves. Ironically, Quatre wasn't too excited about it. 

("Dorothy didn't RSVP,") Quatre thought, sighing sadly. ("Out of everyone, I miss her the most. After all, I had her invitation specially designed...maybe she didn't catch on.") 

Quatre stretched out and was about to head into the mansion, until he heard something that danced in his ears. His eyes narrowed in curiosity, and he set out to find what it was. 

*** 

"Wishing on a dream that seems far off, hoping it will come today..." She quietly sang, as her flowing blond hair hugged her figure. She clasped a beautiful pink tulip in her hand, and held it close to her heart. 

("He just had to pick a pink one, didn't he?") She remarked, smiling, ("Pink...the color of love...I think. That guy's always going out of his way to make me feel special, but why?") 

She gazed into the azure sky, the lyrics replaying in her head, "Into the starless night...foolish dreamers turn their gaze, waiting on a shooting star..." 

Her eyes darted to the silver laced bag lazily sitting next to her, ("It's gotta be in here somewhere...") Within a few minutes, her hands emerged with an envelope with her name in delicate calligraphy. She slowly opened the unsealed flap and took out the contents. Then, a small smile slowly curved up her lips, and she reread the decorated stationary over and over again. 

("You have been cordially invited to a small gathering at the mansion of Quatre Raberba Winner. It is not a formal occasion, so dress comfortably, yet casually. Please RSVP as soon as possible. Hope to see you there!") 

She turned over the message and gazed at his...exquisite, as she thought it to be, handwriting. 

("I really insist that you do come, Miss Dorothy, for it's been too long since I last saw you. After all, I seem to be missing you the most these days. See you then! 

--Quatre") 

She broke her link with the sky, and looked at the grass, ("He misses me...") Her mind seemed to flinch at the thought, and her eyes began welling with silent tears. ("Quatre, why do you say and do these things ...for me?") 

She calmly placed the invitation back in her purse, and her arms around herself, "But, what if that star is not to come?" She sang, her voice no higher than a whisper, "Will their dreams fade to nothing?" 

Soon after, the trembling feeling set in, and her tears fell, like rain, onto the flower. Realizing what was happening, she immediately threw the sadness away, and tore the tears from her face. 

("How ironic...I have no dreams of the future whatsoever...") 

"...I know my heart should guide me, but," She continued, "There's a hole within my soul...What will fill this emptiness inside of me? Am I to be satisfied without knowing? I wish, then, for a chance to see; now all I need, desperately, is my star to come..." 

*** 

Quatre stood behind the fountain, admiring Dorothy's...feminine features. He shook his head and looked more carefully at her. It almost seemed as if diamonds, glistening in the sunlight, were flowing down her face. 

("Tears...she's crying...but what for?") Quatre frowned, running a hand through his hair. He continued to observe her actions, but found no change. So, he took in a deep breath and walked to her. 

*** 

Dorothy sat there, still as a leaf on water. The relaxing sounds of the fountain water flowing and the wind through the trees didn't help her. Her pain, to her, was like a Gundam tearing through very slowly, leaving its victim to experience a slow death. Sometimes, if it reached a certain level, she would be at the point where death would be a option of healing it. However, there only was one reason why she never tried suicide. 

A comforting arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. 

She looked up, and there he was, "Quatre?" 

At that point, he clutched her to his body, and firmly embraced her, "Just let it all go, Dorothy. You don't deserve to have those scars inflicted on yourself. Remember that I'm always here for you," Quatre stroked her hair and back gently. "Please, go ahead and cry for whatever reason that's making you do so..." 

"You..." Dorothy was wide-eyed and astonished, "Quatre? Why are you...?" 

"I know you've been purposely avoiding me the last couple of years," He said, "and I think I know the reason. Your beautiful voice, through that song, told me just now." 

("Great! He heard me...") Her mind told her, and it placed a dagger of panic inside her. 

"There are people that care about you very much," Quatre whispered into her ear. "Don't ever doubt that you don't have someone to go to, because...I'll be your shoulder to cry on, and so will everyone else." 

Dorothy looked up, her teary eyes staring into his clear, compassionate face. For once, she saw what she was searching for ever since the end of the war...love and friendship. ("It really was him...Quatre...") When a few moments of silence passed, Dorothy let out the sorrow that was concealed inside of her. She buried her face into Quatre's shoulder and sobbed. Dorothy heard and felt his comforting words and actions, and the tears eventually subsided. 

"I'm sorry," she said, face still covered with tears and latched onto Quatre's shoulder. 

"Why?" He questioned, gently rocking her in his arms. 

"I'm sorry for stabbing you, ignoring your letters, and everything else I forgot to mention," Dorothy responded, on the verge of crying more. 

"No matter," Quatre assured. "I'm just happy...that you're feeling better." 

"Thank you, Quatre," She said, breaking from his shoulder and looking straight into his eyes. "Because of you, I was able to find what I wanted all this time." 

A confused expression crossed his face, "What would that be?" 

"It...was...you that I needed..." was her answer. Dorothy loosened her grip on him and relaxed, embracing Quatre more lovingly. 

("Here goes...") Quatre thought, smiling, "I love you...very much." 

"As do I," Dorothy answered. "I love you too, Quatre." 

With her still in his arms, Quatre kissed Dorothy's forehead, and continued stroking her back. Then, as if on cue, they both pulled back and shared their first kiss. Time-wise, it wasn't long, but to them, it seemed like an eternity... 

*** 

The sun was beginning to set, and Quatre loved the way her face basked in the light. "Dorothy, wake up," Quatre chided, shaking her shoulders. "They're starting the barbecue, and," he looked behind the fountain, "everybody's here." 

"They didn't see us, right?" Dorothy asked, stretching and bringing Quatre to his feet. 

"That doesn't matter," He assured, lacing his arms around her, "They probably figured that...we, well...you know." 

"Think so-?" Her question was cut off, for he leaned in and gave her another...sweet kiss. In return, she kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. They let go, and hugged each other once again. He looked at their clasped hands, and slowly spun her around. 

"I love you, Quatre..." whispered Dorothy, when her feet touched the ground. 

"You like hearing that, don't you?" Quatre smirked, holding her again, "I love you too..." 

She melted in his strong arms, and she returned his gesture. When they kissed in the bright sunlight, she silent thanked the heavens for giving her what she'd been searching for... 

**** 

~_~ As you probably noticed, my writing style...bombed near the bottom half of this story. I lost that touch I needed to finish this fic. However, I really thought that this came out better than I expected...(after rewriting it about 8 times...) Hope you enjoyed it!! 

Comments:: 

ai_tenshi_yuri@excite.com   
rocket_girl_musashi@yahoo.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
